


Sweet Retreat

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [450]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Getting away from it all, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/03/20: "scarce, found, whisper”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [450]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/03/20: "scarce, found, whisper”

Rooms in the Restwell Motel were acceptable to Derek’s most sensitive super sniffer. Miles outside Beacon Hills, the little motor-hotel was their current go-to locale when Stiles and Derek wanted to make themselves scarce as well as unable to be found by even the most nosey pack member ( _harummph_ , Erica _._ )

Under the fresh-scented sheets, “This is really nice,” Stiles rumbled, his deep voice low, soft as a whisper.

Derek’s butt rose involuntarily at the sexy sound, most definitely not in mere appreciation of immaculately laundered bed linen.

Stiles and Derek never failed to make the most of their secret getaways.


End file.
